The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which can be used appropriately as a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which, e.g., two semiconductor chips formed with respective inductors are placed to face each other.
As a technique which transmits an electric signal between two circuits to which electric signals having different potentials are input, there is a technique using a photocoupler. The photocoupler has a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode and a light receiving element such as a phototransistor. The photocoupler converts the electric signal input thereto to light using the light emitting element and returns the light to the electric signal using the light receiving element to transmit the electric signal.
On the other hand, a technique which magnetically couples (inductively couples) two inductors to transmit an electric signal has been developed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-54800 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique related to a semiconductor chip in which a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip are formed with respective inductors and signal transmission between the individual chips is performed using the inductive coupling of the inductors. Patent Document 2 describes that, between the two semiconductor chips, an insulating adhesive layer may also be provided.